The Shadow Mage
by Panda-CornMadness
Summary: Skylar never had it easy as a kid. She never knew her parents, never knew if she had any siblings or any other family, and never knew anyone to call a friend. But there was two people (or things) that she called family, a dragon named Flava and an exceed name Snart. She never met her parents because one was dead, and the other wasn't exactly human.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _The young girl walked down the street with her winged-cat in her arms. She had a blue backpack with only a few things in it: a hairbrush and a change of clothes._

 _"We should find some place to rest. It's getting late," The cat said. His name was Snart. The girl, Skylar, nodded but didn't say anything. She looked around, searching for anyplace she might be able to sleep for the night. She spotted a giant tree and walked over, deciding to sleep under it. It had rained before and it looked like it may rain again. Skylar didn't want to wake up to find that she and Snart were soaking wet. She threw her bag down and sat next to it before looking at the bottom of her feet. They were cover with so much dirt and hurt from walking so much. She didn't even have a pair of shoes._

 _"I miss Flava,'' The girl muttered. "Why did she have to leave, Snart?"_

 _He wasn't able to respond. Someone came up to them and started talking, but Skylar was too tired to be able to understand what the man was saying._

 _"Didn't you hear, Sky!" Snart excitedly jumped out of her arms. "There's a wizard guild nearby!" He started running towards it. Snart may not have been smart, but he was fast both in air and on his feet (or should I say paws?)_

 _Skylar quickly stood up, not bothering to grab her bag. "Wait!" She shouted as she fell back to the ground. She started to wipe the tears from her eyes as fast as she could. The tears started coming faster so she gave up on trying to hide them. Her sobs filled the empty streets. She was so busy wailing that she didn't notice it when the man picked up her bag, or her small feet being lifted off of the ground. The man was bringing her to the wizard guild known as Fairy Tail._

 _She later found out that the man's name was Gildarts._

* * *

Sky awoke to getting knocked off of the bar stool. She had fallen asleep at the guild. _Again_. She tucked some of her long dark hair behind her ear.

"Alright, who did that!" She shouted.

Almost every hand pointed to Gray Fullbuster (who had somehow lost his shirt and pants) and Natsu Dragneel. She looked back at the chair, now noticing a block of ice which had knocked it down. She pulled her hair into a high pony tail and calmly walked over to them. Most people would laugh because she was so young and a little small for her age. She may have been one of the younger members of Fairy Tail, but she was still one of the most powerful and threatening.

"Let's get this thing over with." Sky muttered. Soon, both of the boys were on the floor and groaning in pain. Snart looked at her from the bar counter where he was sitting.

"Do you think you took it a little too far?" He asked.

Sky fixed the stool and sat down before responding with, "At least I didn't break anything like last time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You've been falling asleep at the guild a lot," A familiar voice said. It belonged to Mirajane. "Is everything all right?"

Sky saw Snart open his mouth to answer. She really didn't want him to so she pulled his black top hat over his face.

"Who turned out the lights?" Snart wobbled around and eventually fell onto his stomach. The black guild mark stood out against his orange fur.

Mira looked at Sky. "You're hiding something," Mira finally said.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Sky stood up. She fixed Snart's hat before picking him up and walking out of the guild hall. They walked down the street until they saw a tree— the same one they had planned on sleeping under so many years ago— and sat down beneath it. Sky closed her eyes and waited. She knew Snart was going to start asking questions. She had been having some strange dreams/nightmares and she only told him because they were best friends. She never wanted to, just felt like she had. Also, Sky only brought Snart with her because she didn't want him saying anything to Mira or Makorav or any guild members. She may have been part of Fairy Tail, but she was never, and will never be part of their little stupid "family".

"What's your problem?" That was the question Sky had been waiting for. It wasn't the one she had been expecting, but she still knew one was coming.

The girl sighed. Should she tell him what she was think? Again, she didn't want to but felt like she had too. Snart loved Fairt tail and she loved him. Telling him would only break his already fragile heart. And what would Gildarts do when he found out? He and Snart were the only people Sky cared about. She thought for a moment before finally coming to a decision.

"I don't have a problem." Skylar wasn't going to tell him.


End file.
